Talk:List of Let's Go Luna! (Episode USA)/@comment-34883576-20200103011657
I was wanting to do a crossover version of the opening for the spin-off epilogue limited series for Steven Universe, Steven Universe Future, which is set two years after Change Your Mind and a few months after Steven Universe: The Movie. In this comic, Luna, Carmen, Andy, Leo, followed by Maria, Luccie and Ingrid, sing about being in the future and the gold star curtains reveal the next scene of them again, but they are with other members of the circus and friends from around the world as they teleport on a warp pad as the screen turns white and they are seen running and Carmen winks and the crew are all riding in the afternoon and through the street where their friends from around the world waved at them and at night, everyone is hanging out with Luna in the sky, Wolfgang hosts a barbeque and Ingrid sings the title for the crossover comic. The World Class Club (as well as a few other characters that are exactly part of the show) once again take the place of the Crystal Gems (Luna taking on Garnet's role, Leo taking on Pearl's role, Andy taking on Amethyst's role, Carmen taking on Steven's role, Maria taking on Lapis Lazuli's role, Ingrid taking on Peridot's role and Luccie taking on Bismuth's role), Don Magnifico and Señor Fabuloso are taking the place of the Ruby bodyguards, The President Of Mexico City is taking Nanefua's (and by extension, Bill Dewey's) place as the mayor of New York City, Skye takes Spinel's role, Fong takes on the role of Jasper, and has been healed two years ago. Cactus Carmen takes on the role of Cactus Steven, Luna's friends from France are taking on the role of the Off-Colors (Marcel taking Rhodonite's role, Julien taking on Padparasacha Sapphire's role, Bon Jour and Au Revoir taking on the Rutile Twins' roles and Chef Rene taking on the role of Fluorite), Pablo is taking on the role of Lars Barriga and he was revived by Carmen and became the Popular Icons' leader. Momo is taking on Sadie Miller's role and she was the lead singer of The Magicians of Tokyo, which consisted of Fuujin, who was taking on Buck Dewey's role, Ishiro, who was taking on Cream's role, Hana, who is taking on the role of Jenny Pizza, and lastly, Momo, who, again, takes on the role of Sadie Miller) until the band broke up after two years on good terms. Vitoria is taking on the role of Connie Maheswaren (as Carmen's best friend since childhood), Wolfgang is taking on Greg Universe's role (also as a childhood friend to Carmen with James occasionally seen as an extra), many other cartoons from other kids shows and games and movies taking on the role of both the Beach City citizens and other humans on Earth and the various Gems seen on the show and lastly, Dr. Rana takes the role of the reformed White Diamond along with Leyla and her mom, Gamila, taking the place of the reformed Yellow and Blue Diamonds and Uncle Crusty and Gaja serve as extras, Bon Nuit is taking Lion's place, Pippa's taking on the role of Pink Pearl, Emma takes on the role of Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Friede takes on Aquamarine's role, and Freddi takes Eyeball Ruby's place.